


Cold Nights Together

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Working late [2]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Timequake, Very Mild Implied Sexual Content, daisysousa, dinner together, domestic dousy, dousy, sharing showers, very very domestic dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Even though Daisy and Daniel work together, they rarely get time together. They share a lovely domestic fall night together.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/ Daniel Sousa
Series: Working late [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Cold Nights Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my domestic lousy one shots or whatever you want to call them.I hope you enjoy. Again, I'm very bad at spelling so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Daisy flung her front door open, elated that she actually got to leave H.Q. on time (she wouldn’t have left if Daniel hadn’t promised that he was close behind her). She immediately ditched her boots and jacket at the door. She did hang the jacket up but she left the boots on the welcome mat, continuing to ignore the shoe rack that she had pretended didn’t exist since the moment they got it. 

She rushed up to their bathroom to get the feeling of the day off of her skin. She pulled her ponytail out of her hair so that all of her highlighted locks fell to her shoulders. She then put on one of her favorite playlists and discarded her clothes into the hamper before stepping into the steamy shower. She hummed along to the music until she heard the door open downstairs. 

Daniel opened the door and followed the same routine that Daisy did when she came in, though he actually used the shoe rack. He walked up to the bathroom with a smirk on his face because he could hear the running shower. 

When Daisy heard him come into the bathroom, she used her hand to wipe off the foggy glass just enough for him to see her face. “Hi,” she said calmly.

“Hey. Can I join you?” he asked while unbuttoning his shirt. She nodded excitedly. He turned around to finish undressing before stepping into the glass box and letting the welcome, warm water hit his back. 

“How was your d-“ he was cut off by Daisy putting her hand around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. 

After finishing their shower, they both walked out of the bathroom with white towels draped around them. Daisy walking in front of him, she lead the way into the bedroom. Daniel stopped at his set of drawers and Daisy walked straight into the closet, still chatting about their days. 

“So you didn’t get held up by the science team?” she asked from inside of the closet.

“No, I thought I might be but they weren’t ready to brief me yet. Hey, can you grab me a tee shirt?” 

“Yeah,” she said smirking as she poked her head out of the closet and threw a balled up tee shirt at him. He caught the navy blue shirt and put it on with the black joggers that he had got out of his drawer. It took awhile, but Daisy had finally convinced him to wear more comfortable clothes when he wasn’t at work. 

They finished getting dressed at the same time. When she walked out of the closet, Daniel scanned her body focusing on the dark green sweatshirt that was several sizes too big for her. “That sweatshirt looks familiar,” he said as he pulled her in closer to his chest. 

“Hey, you keep sharing your sweatshirts and,” she moved to kiss him, ”I’ll keep sharing my showers,” she whispered before her lips met his. 

“I guess that’s a pretty good arrangement,” he said as they pulled apart. 

“Come on, Danny boy! I’m hungry,” she said softly as she walked out of their bedroom, him following closely behind her.

Daisy walked into the kitchen and immediately got a bottle of white wine out of the fridge and a corkscrew out of the drawer. She was focused on her task until Daniel grabbed her attention. 

“Where did that come from?” he asked when he looked away from the pantry. 

“I got it a couple of nights ago but we haven’t had the chance to open it yet. Grab me some glasses?” 

He nodded and reached up for two wine glasses from the cupboard above him. He sat them down on the counter next to the bottle. Daisy filled the glasses for them and Daniel pulled a box of angel hair pasta out of the pantry. 

“This sound good?” he held the box out in front of him.

She looked up from the glasses. “Sounds perfect,” she said nodding before she picked up one of the glasses and pushed it into his free hand. 

He took a sip. “Thank you, this is good,” he looked at the drink. “Cheers,” he said as Daisy took her first drink. 

Daisy was not the chef of the family. She would sometimes start dinner if Daniel was running late and she was getting super hungry, but mostly he cooks. So she wandered around the kitchen a little before landing at the record player in the corner. 

She shuffled through their collection before he found one of their favorite Sam Cooke albums. She put the record on and played the song ‘Bring it on Home to Me’ (one that Daniel had grown quite fond of). She slowly swayed to the music as Daniel put a pot of water on the stove to boil. 

He grabbed the lid off of the counter and placed it onto the pot and then turned to Daisy mindlessly swaying back and forth with her back to him. He left the pot and went to her. He slid his arms around her stomach and she relaxed into him. He turned her around and they danced together before the sound of bubbles broke them apart. 

Daniel went back to cooking and Daisy perched herself onto the free counter space. He stepped in front of the sink and felt the wind blow in from the open window. “Ah,” he exhaled the deep breath of fall air he had taken in, “it’s so nice out!” 

Daisy silently beamed at him before responding to his statement. “Yeah, it really is,” she said though she did not seem to get the same pleasure out of the weather as he did. She enjoyed the cool fall that their region had to offer but she didn’t pay much care to the weather. 

“We should eat outside! On the deck, at the table Mack built for us!” 

“Sounds good! I’ll go set the table,” she said as she lifted herself off of the counter and gathered table settings. 

After a few more minutes, Daniel met her outside carrying a large bowl of pasta and a sauce pan with freshly heated tomato sauce. Daisy gestured down in to the space she had left open at the table for the things he was carrying. They sat down and started to eat before she let out a gasp. “I forgot something,” she said as she got up, leaving a very confused Daniel at the table alone. She came back the two, now empty, wine glasses and the bottle. He chuckled to himself as she sat a glass in front of him and filled it up again. 

After they finished eating, Daisy got up from her chair and moved to sit in Daniel’s lap, which was something she did very often. “I missed you today,” she said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. 

“Missed me? We were in the same building all day.”

“I know,” her words got softer, “but I didn’t see you all day and I hadn’t talked to you since this morning.” 

He kissed her forehead. “I know,” he exhaled, “one of my favorite things about working at H.Q. was that we got to work together so much. That didn’t last long.”

“What you didn’t get enough of me on the spaceship?” she grinned up at him. 

“Never,” he simply said. Daisy’s heart swelled at the simple response. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting him to say but that definitely wasn’t it. 

Daniel tightened his grip on Daisy and spun his chair around to face the setting sun. They silently watched the sun go all the way down. Once it was dark, she gave a fake shiver. “It’s so cold,” she said shaking her voice to fake her teeth jittering.

“You are so dramatic,” he said leaning his forehead to her’s, “I guess that means you’re ready for bed.” 

“Are you not ready to go to bed?” 

“No, no. I just love this weather. I’m just trying to get all I can of it.”

“Don’t worry, we can get more of it tomorrow,” she planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, “But, for real, I’m getting really cold.” 

“Alright, my dear, let’s go to bed.” 

Daisy got off of his lap and the two of them brought the dishes into the kitchen. They quickly loaded the dish washer and rushed upstairs. They got ready side by side. Daniel finished first and went to get into bed. Daisy closely followed. 

When she walked in, she saw the two windows of the far side of the room open causing the white curtains to blow wildly. She moved her eyes to look at Daniel with an incredulous expression. 

He leveled a face back at her, “Really Daisy, we are two highly trained spies and you have earth quake powers, don’t you think we will be ok for tonight?” 

“Fine, I guess you’re right,” she admitted before shedding her leggings and hopping into bed. She curled into Daniel’s side and rested her head on his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Sleep tight,” he said pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

“You too, Danny boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! I'm hoping to have another post to this collection up next week. I'm on Twitter @ Daisy_Doooooo . I post updates on what I'm writing there. Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated.


End file.
